tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Vehicle Characters
This page is for minor vehicle characters who have appeared in [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]], Thomas & Friends, the annual stories and the magazine stories. These characters were either unseen and only mentioned, or simply appeared as background characters without any speaking roles and were nameless. The Green Bus |last_appearance = You Never Know |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry C. Reginald Dalby |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |basis = AEC Regal T Class London Country Area bus |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 60 mph }}The Green Bus was a passenger bus who worked in East Anglia. Biography The green bus was one of the buses who took traffic away from Toby's Old Tramway, causing Toby to have no more passengers. During those days, Toby and Henrietta were unhappy with the buses taking all their passengers, but they temporarily got their passengers back when the bus crashed through some roadworks and into a big hole. The bus was eventually repaired, and competition from the buses, as well as lorries, forced the tramway to close in 1951. Toby later told the story of his old tramway and the bus to Thomas and Percy. Technical Details Basis The green bus is based on a AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. 8 of these buses are known to survive in preservation. One of them, T31, is believed to have been the first bus to be privately preserved in the UK. Bertie and formerly Algy share the same basis. Livery In the Railway Series, the bus was painted dark green. In the annual stories, the bus is painted light green with a big white stripe on his sides. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Toby and the Stout Gentlemen Companion Volumes * '''1986' - Annual * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 1' - Toby and the Stout Gentleman |-|Other Media= Annuals * '''1986' - You Never Know JTK 62 |last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = John T. Kenney |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor Australia |basis = 1962 Wolseley |vehicle = Car |fuel_type = Petrol |top_speed = 89 mph |designer(s) = BMC Australia |year_built = 1962–1965 |registration_number = JTK 62 |builder = BMC Australia }}In the sixth illustration of Steamroller, a blue car with the number plate JTK 62 can be seen. This references both the initials of the illustrator, [[John T. Kenney|'J'''ohn '''T.' K'enney]], and the year in which the book was published, 19'62. Technical Details Basis JTK 62 is based on a 1962 Wolseley. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Steam Roller Companion Volumes * '''1970' - Twelve Happy Engines * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Bulgy's Friend Bulgy |last_appearance = Oliver the Western Engine Bulgy |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |relative(s) = * Bulgy |affiliation = * Bulgy |basis = AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Double-decker bus |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4WD |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Associated Equipment Company |year_built = Sometime between 1958 and 1963 |number = 2 |company = Sodor Roadways }}Bulgy's Friend is a red double-decker bus that is one of Bulgy's close friend. Although he was not seen in the Railway Series or the television series, he did appear in the My Thomas Story Library, Bulgy. However, he appeared to be faceless. Personality Bulgy's friend was mentioned by Oliver as being rude, just like Bulgy, as he was trying to take Bulgy's passengers home so that Bulgy can steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. Technical Details Basis Bulgy's friend is based on an AEC Bridgemaster bus, like Bulgy. Livery Bulgy's friend is painted similar to Bulgy, red and cream, though he has a light grey middle section. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Bulgy Companion Volumes * '''1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 3' - Bulgy |-|Other Media= Books * '''2003' - Bulgy The Orange Caterpillar Crane |last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry Clive Spong |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Ffarquhar Branch Line |vehicle = Mobile Crane }} '''The Orange Caterpillar Crane' is a mobile crane that is owned by some workmen. He/she was once seen working near the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Biography When the water level in a stream near Hackenbeck rose to a dangerous level, the wooden bridge across the stream started to break apart and eventually collapsed. The line was closed down whilst the bridge was in progress of being mended, some workmen and the orange caterpillar crane owned by them helped to mend the broken bridge. Technical Details Livery The orange caterpillar crane is painted orange with black lining and dark grey caterpillar tracks. Appearance Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Washout! Companion Volumes * '''2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection George's Friends |last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * George |vehicle = Road roller }}George's Friends are steamrollers and friends of George. Like George, they are anti-rail and are known for ripping up railway lines and turning them into roads. When George worked near Thomas' Branch Line, he told Daisy that his friends have paved roads over old railway lines and he was eager to do the same on Sodor. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Thomas Comes Home Companion Volumes * '''2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Nancy and Violet Island of Sodor |affiliation = Tidmouth Harbour |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Watercraft |type = * Coastal steamer * Trawler }} Nancy and Violet were two cargo ships featured on the Reverend W. Awdry's layout of Tidmouth - Knapford. Nancy is a coastal steamer, while Violet is a trawler. Biography Nancy and Violet regularly delivered coal and machinery to Tidmouth Harbour for the North Western Railway. They also brought fish, which was loaded onto The Flying Kipper. Trivia * Nancy and Violet were built by Wilbert Awdry's brother, George Awdry. * They never appeared in any of the Railway Series stories, but were in Awdry's model railway scrapbook, as part of the Awdry Study at Narrow Gauge Railway Museum in Tywyn. External Links * The Modelling of Sodor: The North Western Railway (The Real Lives of Thomas) The One-eyed Truck |last_appearance = Percy's Scary Tale |creator(s) = Jonathan Trueman |nicknames = The One-eyed Truck |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Steam lorry |fuel_type = Coal }}The One-eyed Truck is a ghost Kelly told a story about. Biography According to the tale, it was an old steam lorry who had one of his headlamps stolen by a loader. The loader managed to get away, but, according to legend, the one-eyed truck still haunts Maithwaite Forest looking for a new headlamp. After teasing Alfie and Percy about the story, Max and Monty were sent to dump some dirt at Maithwaite Forest. They heard a shrill whistle and saw a single headlamp, becoming convinced that it was the one-eyed truck. They ran away in fright, but soon they felt silly when they realised it was Thomas. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Percy's Scary Tale Trivia * The one-eyed truck is based on the fable tale about "the One-eyed Jack". The Loader |last_appearance = Percy's Scary Tale |creator(s) = Jonathan Trueman |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor }}'The Loader''' is a construction vehicle Kelly mentioned in the story about the one-eyed truck he told Percy and the Pack. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' According to the tale, the loader had stolen a headlamp from the one-eyed truck. The one-eyed truck chased the loader into the deepest and darkest part of Maithwaite Forest. The loader managed to get away, but, according to legend, the one-eyed truck still haunts the forest looking for a new headlamp. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Percy's Scary Tale The Italian Construction Vehicles |last_appearance = Mines of Mystery |creator(s) = Becky Overton |country_of_origin = Italy |affiliation = * Italian Construction Company ** Ester |vehicle = Construction vehicles |company = Italian Construction Company }} '''The Italian Construction Vehicles' are friends of Ester, who she mentioned whilst talking with Thomas. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' The Italian Construction Vehicles were intended to work at the Italian Construction Site alongside Ester, however with their work delayed they later became busy with their own jobs, leaving Ester to prepare the site on her own. Eventually, Thomas' talk about the Sodor Construction Company leads to Ester having the idea of having them arrive to help, though she pinned the credit on Thomas, who didn't directly state or think of the idea. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Mines of Mystery The Road Finisher |last_appearance = First Day on Sodor! |creator(s) = Becky Overton |uk/us_voice_actor = Rob Rackstraw |name = The Road Finisher |title = The Ultimate Road Finisher |nicknames = The Roadinator |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Road paver machine |fuel_type = Diesel |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }}The '''Road Finisher', nicknamed "The Roadinator", is a crawler road paving machine who appears in a fantasy sequence. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When the Sodor Construction Company were busy working on a new road, Miss Jenny announced the arrival of a new machine. Jack, Alfie, Oliver and Brenda began speculating what type of machine it would be, and the four envisioned "the Road Finisher". He introduces himself as "the ultimate roadinator". The four are amazed of his capabilities and follow him as he begins paving a road. However, the new machine is actually later revealed to be a tunnel boring machine named Darcy. Personality The Road Finisher is a parody of the Terminator from the Terminator franchise, as portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Technical Details Basis The Road Finisher has no specific basis and is a freelance design. Livery The Road Finisher is painted blue and grey with yellow arms and wheels. His lower half is painted green at the rear and his arms each have a green ring around them. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends *'Series 23' - First Day on Sodor! Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw Trivia * The Road Finisher's caterpillar treads are a modified version of Brenda's. The Chinese Caterpillar Crane China United States |affiliation = * Yong Bao |vehicle = Crane |type = Crawler vehicle }}'The Chinese Caterpillar Crane' works alongside a railway in China. He was once taken by Yong Bao to lift a steam engine back onto the rails. Technical Details Basis The Crane is based on a USA military caterpillar crane. Livery The crane is painted yellow with a black roof. The Chinese Helicopter China |affiliation = * Yong Bao |vehicle = Aircraft |type = Helicopter |wheels = 3 }}'The Chinese Helicopter''' is a rescue helicopter that works in China. Technical Details Livery The helicopter is painted red and white. Trivia * The helicopter has a near-identical face to Yong Bao. The Chinese Cargo Ship China |affiliation = * Yong Bao |vehicle = Watercraft |type = Cargo ship }}The Chinese Cargo Ship is a cargo ship that Thomas once met on his visit to China. Technical Details Livery The cargo ship has a red hull with a black stripe at the top, a white cabin area and a red funnel with a black stripe around the top similar to the hull. Gary's Friends Australia |relative(s) = * Gary |affiliation = * Gary |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Ute |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 4WD |wheels = 4 each }} Three red and blue utes (or pick-up truck) appear in Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure, during Thomas's visit during his visit to Australia. They accompany Gary during the AFL Premiership Cup. Technical Details Livery The utes are painted blue and red with white lining and silver fittings. Appearances Promotional Videos= Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure * Series 2 - The AFL Premiership Cup The Special Bus Service Island of Sodor England |basis = AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Double-decker bus |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Associated Equipment Company |year_built = Sometime between 1957 and 1962 |company = Sodor Roadways }} While the majority of the railway was closed down for repairs, buses were called upon to look after the passengers. One was a red double-decker bus called the "Special Bus Service". He teased Bertie for being small until they had a race, which Bertie won because he was able to go under a low railway bridge. By the end of his visit, the Special Bus Service had learned that Bertie was useful despite his size. Technical Details Basis The Special Bus Service is an AEC Bridgemaster bus. Bulgy and Bulgy's Friend are other members of this basis. Livery The Special Bus Service is painted red, and has a sign on his side reading "Special Service". He also has a sign on his front reading "VIP". Appearance Other Media= Magazine Stories The Special Bus Service only appeared in the magazine story Special Bus Service. The Open Top Double-Decker Bus Island of Sodor England |basis = AEC Omnibus |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Associated Equipment Company |year_built = Sometime between 1957 and 1962 |company = Sodor Roadways }} The Open Top Double-Decker Bus was a bus that was once taking most of Bertie's passengers, much to the concern of Thomas, however, when the heavy rain came, the passengers decided to have a nice dry ride aboard Bertie. Technical Details Basis The bus is based on a roofless AEC Bridgemaster bus. Livery The Open Top Double-Decker Bus is painted yellow with maroon destination boards. Appearances Other Media= Magazine Stories * 1998 - The Best Bus The Open Top Double-Decker Bus also appeared in the magazine story The Open Top Bus. The White Van Island of Sodor |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Van |fuel_type=Petrol |drivetrain=4WD |wheels=4}} The White Van came to Sodor to deliver items that the engines could not, but only caused trouble when he and his driver made fun of the engines. The White Van ended up being clamped and taken off the road after parking in the Fat Controller's parking space. It is driven by the White Van Man. Appearances Other Media= Magazine Stories The White Van only appeared in the magazine story White Van Man. The Dodgems Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Percy |type = Bumper cars }} '''The Dodgems' are a group of bumper cars that only appeared in the magazine stories. Biography Percy once had job of delivering the Dodgems to the fairgrounds. They were rather troublesome, territorial, and single-minded. They only enjoyed the fun of the fair, believing it to be the only place to have fun. However, when one of the dodgems plunged into the sea by mistake, he enjoyed it and the rest of the Dodgems learnt that there can actually be fun outside of the fair. Appearances Other Media= Magazine Stories The Dodgems appeared in the magazine story The Dodgems. Trivia * Their faces resemble those of Troublesome Trucks. The Float Lorry Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Ffarquhar Branch Line }}The float lorry is a red lorry who only appeared in the magazines. Biography Stephen and Bridget Hatt made a float for a carnival on Thomas' Branch Line. The Float Lorry was then chosen to carry the float with a replica of Thomas, which Stephen and Bridget built themselves. On the day of the carnival, as Thomas passed the procession, he spied the float that looked just like him. Appearances Other Media= Magazine Stories * 1998 - The Carnival! Trivia * The float lorry looks similar to the Horrid Lorries. However, the float Lorry was introduced four months before the fifth series episode, Horrid Lorry, in which the Horrid Lorries made their début appearances. ja:マイナーな自動車のキャラクター Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Road vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Cars Category:Lorries Category:Buses Category:Cranes Category:Traction engines Category:Steamrollers Category:Watercraft Category:Aircraft Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Promotional Videos Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:China Category:Australia Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Annuals and Magazines Category:Annual-only characters Category:Magazine-only characters Category:Visitors Category:International characters Category:Sodor Roadways Category:Vans Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Italy